Change
by sophie19114
Summary: One day Sesshomaru finds an injured woman outside of the castle gates. After deciding to help her for reasons unknown to himself, he ends up giving her his blood so she could live. In doing so she will turn into a full youkai by the next full moon. Without realizing it Sesshomaru begins to open up to her, and finds her very interesting. Will he open up his heart to her as well?
1. Chapter 1

Slowly, the girl dragged herself down the thin dirt road towards the castle. Bruised, bloodied, and beaten she fell to the ground in front of the gates gasping for air. She laid on her back, the warmth evading her body just as her blood was. A pool of blood now surrounded her; she was going to die. With the last ounce of strength she had she held her hand up, trying to take hold of what little life she had left, but she was fading. As the darkness began to consume her she saw someone looking down at her. She could not see his face for her vision was too far gone, the only thing she noticed was his long, silver hair. It was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

"But lord Sesshomaru," a high pitched voice complained. "Why don't we just let her die, she's just a human after all."

The dog demon lord, Sesshomaru, looked down at the green imp in annoyance. "Do not question me Jaken," he spoke harshly.

Jaken took a few steps back in fear. "Oh no Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to question you, but what's one human life? You are not one to have such sympathy for them."

Suddenly, a rock flew through the air and landed straight on Jaken's head. He fell to the ground dramatically as he cried out.

"Leave me," Sesshomaru growled as he continued down the path of the castle gardens.

In truth Sesshomaru did not know why he had saved the dying girl that had collapsed in front of the castle. He had just been returning from the front lines of the war he was currently in with the South when he found her in a pool of her own blood. He smelt her from a mile away. He looked down at her in curiosity, the closest human village was miles away.

He watched as the life slowly began to fade from her eyes. Swiftly he raised his clawed hand, wanting to end the pitiful creature's life quickly, but something had stopped him. Slowly, he lowered his hand again, and bent down next to her. He could tell she was going to die, and very soon. For reasons unknown to him he picked her up, and brought her onto the castle grounds, commanding his servants to tend to her wounds and do whatever necessary to save her.

He questioned himself and his actions as he exited the garden, and made his way inside. Sesshomaru walked quietly to the room that the human girl was being treated in, and gently opened the door. An older woman was looking over the girl.

"She's going to die," the old woman's shaky voice spoke. "She has lost too much blood."

Sesshomaru watched as the old woman struggled to get up. Once she regained her composure she turned to Sesshomaru. Her eyes were the color of the night sky, her ears were pointed just as his was, and sharp fangs hung out of her mouth. Sesshomaru simply nodded once, and then watched as the old woman left the room.

Now alone with the human girl, Sesshomaru looked down at her, listening to her shallow breathing. She had a pained expression on her face as she panted. As he watched he wondered why such a useless and frail creature existed, they were born to die. Even though he felt this way he still felt compelled to save her.

Sesshomaru kneeled down beside her. He knew what he had to do to in order to spare her life, but he didn't know what the consequences of his actions would be. Putting that aside he swiftly bit into his hand, blood beginning to run out of the puncture wounds. He quickly sucked the blood from his hand and held it in his mouth. After getting a sufficient amount of blood in his mouth he bent down and placed his lips upon the dying girls.

Sesshomaru parted her lips, and forced the blood out of his mouth and into hers. After getting all of the blood out of his mouth he broke away from her. He watched as she swallowed the blood that now resided in her mouth, a small amount running down her chin. Sesshomaru wiped it away with his hand, and then stood and left the room.

AN: Here is a new story that I kinda made up as I went along. Mayu is my OC, so I hope you like her. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The human girl laid on the soft cot, she was conscious but didn't want to open her eyes. Nothing could be heard around her so she assumed she was alone, but she was still cautious. She was sure she was going to die, so why had she lived? She noticed that her body felt different, it felt lighter in a way. After debating with herself for quite a while she slowly opened her eyes to find that she was in a huge room, but she was not alone.

"You're awake," an unfamiliar voice said dryly.

The scared girl looked in the direction the voice had come from. A small green demon who wore brown robes stood there holding a very peculiar staff, it was Jaken. "Wh..where am I?" she questioned nervously.

"You are in the great dog demon Lord Sesshomaru's castle," Jaken replied excitedly, he always got excited when he talked about Sesshomaru.

The young girl's eyes widened in shock, and her body began to freeze up in fear. She knew of the great dog demon that ran the west, but she never would have imagined that she would end up at his castle. From what she could remember he was rumored to be a ruthless killer who killed any human on sight. She could feel her body tremble at the thought of it.

"Lord Sesshomaru is going to come see you shortly, I suggest you make yourself presentable to him," and with that Jaken left her alone.

The girl looked around in fear and in curiosity, why was she there if he was the killer everyone thought him to be? She noticed that she now wore white robes, and that her long blonde hair was pulled back with some ribbon. Taking her hand, she softly brushed her bangs down to the side where they belonged. While she was doing so she heard the door open and close again.

She looked over to see a man standing there, his cold stare chilling her to the bone. She recognized his long silver hair, it was the last thing she had seen before the darkness had taken her. "What do you want with me?" she questioned nervously.

His cold amber eyes examined her as she shifted uneasily on the cot. Sesshomaru was shocked at her appearance. "So this is what happens," he thought.

The girl felt uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her. "Can you stop staring at me please?" she spoke up with some force.

"Are you aware of your appearance?" he questioned dryly.

She arched an eyebrow as she slowly got up and padded over to a small mirror that hung on the wall. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed that her brown eyes were now covered in specs of bright amber. "What is this? What did you do to me?" she exclaimed.

"I did nothing, it was my blood that did that to you. I expect that by the next full moon you will turn into a full yokai," he told her.

She continued to examine her face in the mirror. "Are you sure of this?" she asked.

Sesshomaru was surprised, she didn't seem phased in the slightest. "This is the first time I have given my blood."

The girl simply nodded and turned towards him. She bowed. "Thank you very much."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but he was taken aback by her response. He had just told her that she could potentially turn into a demon, but yet she thanked him. "What is your name?"

The girl looked up in surprise. "My name is Mayu."

Nodding Sesshomaru turned to leave. "This will be your room from now on," he stated before he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

AN: Small chapter I know, but I hope you are enjoying the story. Feedback is appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed and Mayu found that she had changed quite a bit during that time. Her once brown eyes were now completely amber, her ears were beginning to grow to a point, and her sense of smell grew incredibly strong. These changes did not bother her like they would most, what bothered her was not seeing Sesshomaru since the day she had first woken up.

Mayu constantly scoured the castle grounds searching for him, but it was all for nothing, she hadn't even spotted him once. Even though she couldn't see him, he was never far. He watched over her almost all day, making sure he was just out of range so her nose couldn't pick him up.

Mayu couldn't understand why she was so drawn to him, "Is it because his blood runs through my veins?" she thought as she sat down on a cold stone bench in the courtyard.

This was her daily routine; she went to the gardens for a while, sat in the court yard to read, walked about the castle grounds in hopes to see a glimpse of Sesshomaru, and then finally headed to dinner, but today she hadn't brought a book with her.

Mayu looked around the yard for something to do, she was absolutely bored. After looking around for a while she found a fairly sized cherry blossom tree at the edge of the court yard. With the hot sun beating down on her she decided to sit under it for a bit. After making the trip over to the tree Mayu placed herself right next to it, leaning her back against its trunk. From where she was sitting she could see the entire yard.

As she sat back and watched the breeze take the petals in every which way, she yawned. "I think I'll take a little nap," she whispered softly as she leaned her head back and dozed off.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had lost track of her once she had left the gardens, and was frantically searching for her when he ran into Jaken. "M'lord," he said. "Is there something I can help you with? You seem awfully troubled."

Sesshomaru hadn't realized just how worked up he had gotten. He took a deep breath to regain some of his composure. "No," he grunted. "Have you seen the girl lately?"

Jaken watched Sesshomaru, he seemed quite off. "The last time I saw her she was in the court yard on the bench. If I may ask, why are you looking for her?"

"That's none of your business, now go," he stated coldly as he walked off.

Sesshomaru walked in the complete opposite direction of the yard, he didn't want Jaken to become suspicious of his actions. After he determined that Jaken was not in the area anymore Sesshomaru quickly changed his course, and began to head towards the court yard.

After walking with much haste he finally made it to the yard, but Mayu was nowhere to be seen. She was not on the bench Jaken had said she was. He surveyed the yard many times until he finally spotted her under the tree in the corner of the court yard. He quietly made his way over to her only to find that she sat there fast asleep.

"Do I leave her here?" he thought. He watched her as she slowly breathed in and out, her heart beat slow and steady. He crouched down next to her to look at her face.

As he gazed at her he noticed that her features were becoming more demon like as the full moon began to approach. He found her quite interesting, but yet he couldn't quite figure out why he thought that of her. After pondering his thoughts for a while he decided to take her to his room. He wanted to take her to her own, but he felt as though it would bring unwanted attention towards the two since she stayed in a very busy part of the castle, so he decided on his own.

Gently, he cradled her in his arms, being careful not to move her too much. Mayu stirred a bit when Sesshomaru first lifted her up, but she soon relaxed in his arms and leaned her head against his shoulder.

So no one would have time to question his actions, Sesshomaru quickly made his way to his own part of the castle. Even though he walked with speed he made sure to hold Mayu gently and make sure she wasn't being jostled as he walked. He could not fathom why he made sure he was so gentle with her.

After what seemed like forever Sesshomaru finally made it to his room, and proceeded to go in. He closed the large wooden door softly behind him and then went over to the bed where he placed Mayu down tenderly.

He watched her as she shifted a bit, and then snuggled up to the blankets that were on the bed. He looked over her for a little while longer, and then decided to leave her to sleep. He began to walk out of the room silently when he heard the blankets shift some more.

When Sesshomaru looked back he saw that Mayu was now sitting up, looking at him with curiosity. "Where am I?" she asked softly.

"You are in my room," Sesshomaru responded with his usual emotionless voice.

"I see," she nodded. "And how exactly did I get here?"

Sesshomaru paused for a moment. He didn't want to say something that could be taken the wrong way, and cause her become scared of him. "I was walking when I found you asleep under a tree. Its hot today, you shouldn't be out on such a hot day, so I took you here to sleep. I would have taken you to your own room, but I didn't want to gain unwanted attention."

Mayu watched him as he spoke. Even though his gaze felt cold, and he spoke with little emotion, she didn't feel as though he was as threatening or scary as she had heard. She found herself wanting to know more about him. "Well, thank you."

The room became silent as the two looked at each other, the atmosphere becoming extremely awkward. Finally, Sesshomaru nodded slightly, and then turned around to leave.

"Wait," Mayu called out.

Sesshomaru turned around in surprise, he didn't expect her to stop him.

"Would you like to accompany me to the library?" she looked down shyly as she spoke.

Sesshomaru was shocked that she wanted him to do anything with her, he assumed that she was scared of him. He thought for a moment, wondering what her motives were, but eventually nodded in agreeance.

AN: Here is a nice long chapter for everyone! I really hope you are all enjoying the story! Thank you again for all the support, I couldn't ask for anything more. Please feel free to leave a review! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

They had been walking for a while now, the awkward silence eating away at Mayu. Sesshomaru was a man of few words, and it drove her insane! She wanted to know more about him, to get to know him better, but if he hardly spoke she was going to get nowhere.

"So," she finally spoke up. "Have you lived here long?"

Sesshomaru nodded briefly. "This was my father's domain when he was still in the land of the living. I was born and raised here. Now that he is no longer here, it is now my domain," his voice held no emotion, as usual.

"Oh I see, and your mother? What about her?" Mayu asked without thinking.

"She rules her own domain in the south west. She is not one to stick around for very long," Sesshomaru responded, but he did not know why. He had never talked to anyone about his past or his family in his entire life, but yet he found himself opening up to the girl who would soon be a yokai.

Mayu nodded. "My mother left right after I was born. It was rumored that she left because she had fallen in love with a wolf demon, but I had servants that raised me. Growing up in a family of nobility, I never saw my father very much. It was a very lonely way of living. Everyone around me, even my own family, were never real. They all wore fake smiles, and pretended to care about me, but I saw right through them. Being alone isn't anything new to me," Mayu spoke as if she didn't care, but deep down, it hurt more than anyone could ever know.

Sesshomaru remained silent for a few moments. "Do you wish to go back?"

Mayu suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. "There is nothing for me to go back to, the entire village and its people are gone. We were attacked by a horde of demons. I watched as everyone I knew was either eaten alive, or killed and then swallowed whole," for once she was the one to speak with no emotion. "I suspect that I am the only one left. I don't think I would go back even if it was still there, my life was a giant lie there from the beginning. I do not wish to burden you with my presence though, so, as soon as this transformation is complete I plan on leaving," she continued to walk.

Sesshomaru also continued beside her. "No, you will not. I am now responsible for you since my blood now runs through your veins. If you were to go out of control somehow, I would be the one at fault, thus causing even more conflict for me. You will continue to live here, there is no reason for you to leave. You do not have anywhere to go."

"Is that alright? It seems as though I am only a bother to you," she said in a hushed tone. She was surprised that he wanted her to stay, even if it was only for the purpose of saving himself unnecessary trouble.

Sesshomaru only nodded, he did not say another word. Soon after they reached the library. The large wooden doors swung open to reveal a massive library filled with thousands of books. Mayu gasped at the sight, excitement building inside her. She slowly walked in, trying to decide where to start. After while she drifted over to a tall book case, and began to scan the shelves.

She found old scrolls, books full of old stories, and so much more. Mayu was simply overwhelmed. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru took a seat at a table, and watched her closely. He found Mayu extremely interesting. They was she got excited about all the books was absolutely odd to him. From what he had seen throughout his long lifetime so far, human women only cared about their looks and possessions, but Mayu seemed to be an exception.

Suddenly, Mayu rushed over to the table at which Sesshomaru was sitting, a few books in her hand. "This is amazing!" she rejoiced. "Have you ever heard of The Tale of Princess Hitomi?" she asked as she quickly opened at book, and began to flip through the pages.

Sesshomaru shook his head, but he had in fact heard the legend before. Mayu finally seemed to find the page she was looking for, and began to read:

_Many years ago, in a land whose name is unknown, there_

_lived a princess of great beauty. She was loved by all, but_

_there were those who hunted her. She was no ordinary human,_

_this princess, she was, in fact, half angel. Not many knew of this_

_very protected secret, but some of those who did wanted nothing more than to get their hands on her wings._

_They were very valuable for she was the only one who bore them._

_Princess Hitomi was heavily guarded day and night, but on the night in which the moon did not appear in the sky, someone managed to slip through the many guards._

_As the princess slept a dark shadow slowly crept over her, something metallic shining in the darkness. Just as the mysterious figure hovered over her she awoke, but before she could scream her mouth was covered by a very callused hand. With wide eyes she cried as she saw an unknown man hold up a dagger._

_He stared at her as he began to bring it down to pierce her heart, but…_

Mayu suddenly stopped and looked up. Sesshomaru was looking intently at her, but he didn't seem to be listening to the story. "I do not have to keep going."

"Do as you wish, but I do know the rest of the story. I have read it many times," he stated coldly.

Closing the book Mayu stood up with the many books she had brought over in hand. "In that case I won't read anymore. I'm going to put these back where they belong," she turned around, but as she did so she tripped over her own feet.

As she tripped Mayu closed her eyes and prepared herself for impact, but it never came. With her eyes still closed she could feel a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Slowly, she fluttered her eyes open to see that Sesshomaru had somehow managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Mayu felt her face become hot. "Th..thank you."

Sesshomaru placed her back on her feet. "Think nothing of it. I simply cannot have you getting hurt before your transformation is complete. You are a test subject, we need to see if it works, or if it simply kills you."

Mayu's face fell at Sesshomaru's harsh words, but she didn't feel as if it were all true. He didn't know it, but she had felt him following her a few times in the past day, and she didn't believe that was simply for experimental reasons. Just as she was about to speak again the bell for dinner had rang.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru spoke as he began to walk out. Mayu followed behind him, hoping that she could spend time with him again sometime soon.

AN: Here is another long chapter for all of my little lovelies! I really hope you are liking my little story. Please tell me what you think! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since the first time Mayu had actually had a real conversation with Sesshomaru. Since then, the two had spent most of their time together, though most of it was silent. Mayu spent most of her time in the library, either reading to herself as Sesshomaru watched, or reading something aloud so he could listen.

Mayu's body changed greatly with each day. Her eyes were now fully amber, her speed and agility had increases tremendously, and her nails had grown into short claws. So far there were no negative effects to be seen, but Mayu still worried.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru kept a watchful eye on her eat all times, he didn't like it when he didn't know where she was. He was conflicted, his mind at war with itself. Part of him found hr a nuisance, and should have been delt with from the beginning, but the other half fought back. His other half worried for her, and got paranoid when he wasn't around her. He didn't understand himself anymore.

"Sesshomaru," Mayu called out one day while they were resting at one of the library tables.

Sesshomaru, who had been lost in his own head, looked at her with curiosity. "Hm?"

"I said that I've noticed something strange lately. I feel like something bad is going to happen, but I just can't put my finger on what it is exactly," the concern in her voice alarmed Sesshomaru, but he didn't let it show.

"It's nothing," he shook his head momentarily. "The change is most likely making you feel off balance, it should pass."

Mayu watched him as he spoke. Over the past few days she had grown particularly fond of him, but she didn't understand why. He was cold, emotionless, and extremely rude at times, but all she wanted was to be near him. Time and time again she blamed it on his blood that now ran through her veins, but she felt like it was something more. "Alright," she nodded. "I guess I should stop worrying then," she stretched her arms out lightly. "I need to get some fresh air, care to take a walk with me?"

Sesshomaru nodded once as he stood, and followed her out of the library. She led him down many hallways and through many doors until she finally stopped at the path leading through the garden. "Is this where you wanted to go?" he asked.

She nodded. "Walking the path calms me," she blushed a bit. "I know it's stupid but…" she trailed off.

Sesshomaru peered at her out of the corner of his eye, and simply nodded. "Very well, shall we continue?"

Mayu looked up in surprise, and then nodded with a smile. The two walked at each other's side, neither of them bothering to say anything. Mayu was too busy fusing over the many flowers that they walked by, and Sesshomaru was too busy observing her.

Suddenly, Mayu stopped and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?"

Sesshomaru turned around slowly, and nodded. He was confused as to what she possibly had to ask him.

Mayu looked at the ground, her blonde bangs covering her eyes. "Why…why did you save me? I mean, I'm just a human. Well, I was just a human. It was rumored that you hated humans, and would slaughter them on sight. So, why did you save me?"

For the first time Sesshomaru's emotions registered on his face. His eyes widened in shock. He was at a loss for words for he himself still was confused as to why he had saved her. He sighed heavily as he thought, but he was at a loss for words.

Mayu lifted her head and watched him intently. She could see the confusion written on his face. Suddenly, he began to walk towards her, his eyes locked on hers. Mayu froze, unsure of what his intentions were. Then, he stopped only a few inches away from her, and proceeded to reach a clawed hand out towards her.

Mayu closed her eyes, as if she was expecting him to hit her for such a stupid question, but it never came. She slowly fluttered her eyes open to see that he gently picked a cherry blossom petal out of her hair, and was now staring at it with extreme concentration.

She watched him as he examined the small petal as if he had never seen one before. As she was doing so she began to feel strange. Mayu suddenly struggled to breathe, and her body began to shake. She could feel her lungs failing her, and taste the blood rush into her mouth. "What is…" was all she had time to think before she slammed to the ground, blood dripping out of her mouth.

All the while Sesshomaru watched in horror as she hit the ground with a giant thud. His fear only grew more when he saw the blood spilling from her mouth. "Mayu!" he called, his calm facade now gone. "Mayu!" he called again, louder this time.

For the first time in his life he was frantic, worry overflowing in him for Mayu. With incredible speed he proceeded to cradle her gently in his arms as he ran. He ran and ran, his mind everywhere until he reached the healer that lived on the castle grounds.

"Something has happened," he yelled rushing through the door, and placing Mayu on the futon.

The healer, Kou, turned around in surprise, the sight of Mayu filling her with immense worry. "What happened to her?" she asked as she rushed to her side.

Sesshomaru felt helpless, something he had never felt before. "I don't know. We were speaking when suddenly she began to shake, and then she collapsed, blood spilling from her mouth."

Kou began to examine Mayu, and then nodded. "Leave," she stated as she began to rummage through her things. She peered over her shoulder to see that Sesshomaru still stood there. "Leave, she is in my care now. You will only be in the way."

Sesshomaru took one last look at Mayu before he hesitantly turned and left, closing the door behind him. With rage suddenly rushing through him his eyes glowed red as he balled his fist and punched through the closest wall. "You better not die!" he muttered as he trembled.

AN: I haven't updated in a while so here is a long chapter for everyone! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!


End file.
